


stuck songs

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Good Boyfriend Eddie Diaz, Holiday Songs, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Rude Howie "Chimney" Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck is in a happy festive mood and Chimney ruins it. Eddie is there for his boy after.----Written for day six of buddiemas - holiday songs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	stuck songs

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, apologies for posting this late. I had a lot going on. I hope you guys enjoy this.

“Rocking’ around, the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday,” Buck sings softly to himself as he puts away the inventory that they used during the earlier call they had been on. A few feet away are Hen and Chimney, the two of them scowling at Buck every time they hear him singing, which is something he does his best to not focus on. He knows he’s been singing holiday songs a little too much today, but he’s in too much of a festive mood to care, and Bobby hasn’t been incredibly upset about it this year, so Buck had continued on, not caring too much if Hen and Chimney were annoyed by his singing.

He knows it’s not because he’s a bad singer - knows he’s fairly good, admittedly. He also knows it’s only because Hen and Chimney are having rough times this Christmas, with Hen downtrodden with work at the hospital, and Chimney having to deal with his Dad visiting Albert  _ and _ Chim this year, alongside Maddie being pregnant.

So he does his best to ignore the scowls that Hen and Chim send his way whenever he gets particularly loud with his Christmas singing, or whenever they walk by him and he's singing quietly to himself, not really caring for anything in the world except his happiness. 

As the day goes by, he continues to sing different songs, though he tends to go back to Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, since it’s one of his favorites, even at one point, dancing with Eddie to it when it’s just the two of them in the large area, everyone else somewhere else, Eddie laughing as he twirls his boyfriend before kissing him and then going up to the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly.

He’s not surprised to find a few people up there, but he is surprised to find Hen, Bobby and Chim up there, sitting on one of the couches with the tv playing a commercial that has a Christmas song playing. Buck can’t stop himself from singing along, a smile on his face as Bobby looks over to him with a grin.

“You’ve been in a good mood all day long, Buckaroo,” Bobby says and Buck finds himself grinning at Bobby as he sits next to him on the couch.

“What can I say, I’m happy, and I’m feeling festive,” Buck replies, no longer singing but humming instead, his foot tapping along with the song on the next commercial.

“You’re being annoying, is what you are,” Buck hears Chim groan, and he lets out a smirk at that, turning to Chimney with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Aw, Chimney, you’re just annoyed because you have to go home every day to your Dad paying attention to your brother and then Kevin’s parents paying attention to you and all three of them crowding you and Mads without a breather,” Buck teases, nudging Chimney a little, ignoring the snort Hen lets out afterwards, since Chim has complained numerous times about how he hates it.

“Yeah, you’re right, but at least my Dad and Kevin’s parents are around for me to enjoy, and I didn’t chase them off with how annoying I can be!” Chim snaps, his eyes going wide as Buck feels himself stilling in surprise, heart pounding inside of his chest while he blinks, trying to find a response before he stands up suddenly, moving away from the couch as Chim tries to stop him.

“Buck - wait -”

“Yeah, no, you’re --” Buck says, pausing, blowing out a breath before turning around and heading towards the locker room, ignoring Chim’s shouts and Eddie’s look of confusion, and then ignoring the way Hen smacks Chimney’s arm.

* * *

Sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, Buck looks out at the truck area, not really seeing it, Chim’s words ringing through his mind. While he knows his parents don't’ visit because of their opposing views, especially around this time of year --

Hearing it come from Chimney hurts, and Buck doesn’t know if it’s because that means Maddie told him, or because it means it’s  _ real _ . He doesn’t want to know what it means, either, if he’s being honest with himself, slowly twisting the band on his wrist as he takes a few deep breaths, trying his best not to have a panic attack. He stares straight ahead while he does this, notices Eddie and Chimney on the stairs, Eddie glaring at Chimney before pointing towards him, Chimney grimacing before nodding as he walks down the rest of the stairs, and Buck finds himself taking another breath, straightening his shoulders before looking at Eddie briefly until Chimney appears next to him, sitting down with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Chimney says after a few minutes of silence and Buck hums in response, not quite sure what to respond with but also knowing that Chimney has more to say. “I’ve been in a shitty mood this holiday season, but especially today, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, especially by saying something that I not only knew would hurt you, but was told to me in confidence,” Chim adds and Buck finds himself turning towards one of his friends with a frown before he nods, continuing to play with the band on his wrist, calmness coursing through him as his fingers skim the material.

“It’s… It’s not alright, but I forgive you. I knew you were having a bad day, and I pushed. But I guess I just didn’t expect the pushback to be about how my own parents treated me,” Buck snorts, shaking his head briefly.

“I shouldn’t have snapped back at you, especially about that. Maddie told me about that in confidence, especially because of the holiday season, and ---” Chim blows out a breath here, and Buck shrugs.

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” Buck responds with, biting the inside of his cheek before sighing once more, the urge to be in his bed growing.

“It’s not something I like to talk about, or think about. Hell, I’ve only just told Eddie the whole story. It just surprised me, that you --- that you knew, and that I didn’t know you knew. I sometimes forget that Maddie is someone who knows my history and can tell anyone she wants,” Buck ends up chuckling, shaking his head with another snort before rubbing his face, exhaustion settling in. He wants to go home now, but there’s still a few hours of shift left, and he knows he can’t, knows he wouldn’t be able to, even if he asked.

“All is forgiven.” Buck adds, nudging Chim carefully as Chim nods and then stands up and walks out of the room, Eddie taking his place rather quickly, which has Buck sighing once more in relief before he places his head on Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie’s arm moving to wrap around his own shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Eddie whispers after a few moments of silence, and Buck nods in response, closing his eyes briefly before shifting and grabbing Eddie’s hand, pulling it around him more so he can kiss Eddie’s knuckles.

“It surprised me. A lot,” Buck finds himself admitting, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them and sitting up straight.

“I don’t like thinking about them. Or talking about them. It’s why I never do. And I guess I just forgot that Maddie was there for that, saw it, and can think about it whenever and talk about it to anyone without --” Buck takes a breath, inhaling and holding it for a few minutes before exhaling, smiling softly at Eddie.

“I’m glad you’re here. While Chim was here, all I wanted was to go home or be in bed, and I just ---” Buck stops here, frowning, before looking over at Eddie, body relaxing a little as Eddie continues to hold onto him.

“I thought I told you I’d be here for you no matter what,” Eddie ends up whispering and Buck finds himself laughing, moving forward quickly to kiss Eddie before pulling away.

“Thank goodness for that,” he responds, nudging Eddie before blinking when he hears Bobby shout out their last name.

“I suppose we’ve got a job to be doing,” Buck says, still smiling, before he stands up and stretches, walking out of the room with Eddie by his side, there being nowhere else he’d rather have Eddie, especially now - not when everything is confusing for Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com). Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to.


End file.
